


La folie des grands froids

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Humour, Love, M/M, Medicine, Snow, amour, neige
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Toute la meute avait décidé de partir quelques jours à la montagne et c’était bien évidemment sans compter sur Peter, Chris et Derek qui n’avait pas du tout envie de bouger de chez eux.





	La folie des grands froids

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre du calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack (Facebook) du 23 décembre avec le thème Froid
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient au créateur de Teen Wolf. Je ne gagne rien pour ce que j'écris.

Toute la meute avait décidé de partir quelques jours à la montagne et c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur Peter, Chris et Derek qui n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de chez eux. Évidemment, les adolescents étant ce qu'ils sont, ils n'avaient pas laissé le choix aux adultes et ils étaient tous (Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Peter, Derek, Melissa, Parrish, Christopher et Noah) partis ensemble. Ils étaient peu – si on veut – mais allaient passer un weekend sensationnel à embêter les six adultes. Lydia allait sûrement profiter avec Allison et peut-être Mélissa et Noah et il n'y aurait que Scott et Stiles pour faire les quatre cents coups.

Les adultes avaient réservé un chalet assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Les deux garçons étaient ensemble, les autres étaient répartis de la façon suivante : Peter et Chris étaient ensemble, le shérif avec Derek et Parrish, Melissa avec Lydia et Allison. Les répartitions avaient été faites par Noah et Mélissa alors elles ne pouvaient pas plaire à tout le monde, _évidemment_. Le chasseur du groupe était le premier à se plaindre ; il n'aimait pas les loups-garous mais avait accepté de venir parce que sa fille le voulait mais finir dans la chambre de Peter-j'ai-tué-des-gens-Hale c'était inconcevable.

Toute la petite troupe était plantée devant la grande bâtisse. Les deux meilleurs amis s'y dirigèrent insoucieusement. Les autres suivirent, plongés dans leur silence ou leur morosité. Ils prirent quelque temps pour s'installer, puis finalement, se retrouvèrent autour de la table pour manger des pizzas achetées par les trois filles. C'était vendredi soir et ils étaient tous fatigués alors ils partirent se coucher tôt – enfin tôt pour la majeure partie des gens, Scott et Stiles, eux, n'étaient pas du tout fatigués et ils n'avaient pas envie de se coucher.

Stiles, en bon hyperactif, avait pris son ordinateur portable pour ses films et ses jeux. Les deux amis se couchèrent dans le lit et posèrent l'ordinateur devant eux. Scott en parfait lycanthrope s'était mis au-dessus des couvertures alors que Stiles lui était blotti dedans.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment froid ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, juste comme ça. »

Stiles grelottait et était frigorifié. Ce froid l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son film et Scott l'avait bien remarqué.

« Hey Stiles t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai vraiment froid, je ne sens plus mes extrémités.

\- Stiles …

\- Je ne rigole pas Scott ! »

Scott sentit quelque chose chez son ami, quelque chose de différent. Dans le couloir la lumière s'alluma. L'odeur que dégageait Stiles était vraiment intense et il était difficile de ne pas la sentir mais Scott avait l'habitude de lui et n'avait noté le changement plus tôt. Et Peter qui les avait réveillés pour leur ordonner de faire deux ou trois bricoles sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison. Scott amena sa moitié dans le salon où certaines personnes s'activaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, c'est Peter qui nous a ordonné de faire ça. Il a dit que ce serait utile dans pas longtemps. Il est allé chercher du bois dans la forêt, » lui répondit Chris.

La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial pénétra la pièce, le panneau de bois fut refermé le plus vite possible et Peter alluma un feu pour réchauffer la pièce.

« Ramène les fesses de Stiles sur ce canapé et occupe-toi de lui. Tu fais en sorte de le réchauffer et on ira acheter des médicaments demain matin. Maintenant tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre et va dormir. Vous deux, dit-il en pointant les deux amis, vous repartez dans la vôtre quand il ira mieux, » ajouta Peter, froidement.

Tout le monde repartit et ils laissèrent les deux ados seuls dans le petit salon, assis à distance raisonnable de la cheminée. Le latino prit son ami dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à parler, riant doucement et s'amusant avec des blagues. Stiles se leva, alluma la télé et repartit s'asseoir. Ils mirent un programme télévision, et le regardèrent pendant quelques heures.

Au réveil des autres, ils les retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre dormant paisiblement sur le canapé. Celui-ci ne devait pas être confortable mais bon. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement vers les deux jeunes. Il s'apprêtait à les réveiller à grand sonnet mais fut arrêté par un Christopher Argent trop content de pouvoir l'embêter. Mélissa partit les réveiller alors que les autres partirent manger dans la cuisine.

« Les garçons réveillez-vous.

\- Humm … »

Scott et Stiles mirent une dizaine de minutes à se réveiller et partirent aux aussi dans la salle à manger. Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que papa-Stilinski ne revienne avec un sachet de médicaments pour son fils.

« Prends-les. Ça ira mieux après, » l'informa son paternel.

Stiles abdiqua et pris les cachets puis retourna se coucher dans la chambre suivit de près par Scott. Ils étaient tranquillement posés dans les couvertures quand Lydia entra dans la chambre.

« Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va, ça va. Dit, tu peux demander quelque chose à Peter de ma part ?

\- Oui ?

\- Demande-lui comment il peut encore allumer un feu après ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir Hale.

\- D'accord. »

Elle repartit d'où elle venait laissant les deux amis ensemble. Stiles avait encore un peu froid mais plus autant qu'avant. C'est timidement qu'il vint se blottir dans les bras du garçon à la peau mate. Ce dernier ne dit rien et l'accepta. Il était content que Stiles vienne ainsi. Pendant les quelques mois où il n'avait plus été avec Allison, Scott fut vraiment mal et les seules personne encore présentes furent Mélissa et Stiles et son père. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, encore plus qu'ils ne le pensaient et l'ado en était content.

Scott caressa doucement les cheveux de Stiles et vint nicher son nez près du cou du jeune homme posant ses lèvres sur la peau. Il savoura la texture et s'enhardit un peu. Stiles se retourna dans les bras et, ne faisant pas autant de manières que l'autre, prit possession des lèvres tentantes, embrassant et léchant la bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent encore avant qu'un Peter vienne profaner la chambre et gueuler tout haut ce que les deux garçons ne voulaient pas ébruiter. C'était le début d'une longue vie mouvementée. Quoi que, c'était peut-être déjà le cas, au final.


End file.
